numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Flatland (episode)
'Flatland '''is an episode of Numberblocks. Plot Four takes a visit to Flatland, where the flat shapes live, and he becomes a real square. Story Squarey discovers a red stick. Four plays fetch with it, but the stick ends up flat on a wall. Squarey jumps in the wall, and is flat. When Four discovers it, he enters it and becomes a real square. Four wonders where he is, since he has a feeling they're not in Numberland anymore. The red stick, with One's voice, welcomes them to Flatland, where all the flat shapes live. One (Line) demonstrates becoming another shape by adding another Line to become Two, in the shape of an Angle. Two then adds another line to make Three, in the shape of a Triangle. She is then joined by three other Threes, shaped in different Triangles. Squarey wanders off. Four follows him to where he sees four lines. Four sees they're at first making a Square, but they instead make a Rectangle Four. Rectangle shows Square Four other Fours shaped in different Quadrilaterals. They call out their names: Rectangle, Rhombus, Trapezium (Trapezoid), Kite, Dart, Parallelogram, and Square. Squarey leads Four to another shape: Five in the shape of a Pentagon. He then sees Six in the shape of a Hexagon, and Seven in the shape of a Heptagon. Squarey wants to go home. Eight, in the shape of an Octagon, appears. Octagon makes a Flying Basket. Three Lines appear, one of them making One, in the shape of a Circle. They make a balloon. On the way home, they pass by Nine (Nonagon) and Ten (Decagon). Octagon says goodbye before he returns Four and Squarey to Numberland. Four lands in a picnic with the other Numberblocks. He claims to be relieved to be Four again, and the Numberblocks cheer for him. Trivia * Squarey will appear in this episode, marking his third appearance in the series and his first appearance in Season 4. * This episode teaches about 2D Shapes. * Nine and Ten are the only Flatland inhabitants whose shapes are not mentioned throughout the episode. * Two is the only Flatland inhabitant to stay made of lines and not curve his lines to make a face. * Parallelogram Four sounds like Eight. * If it was American, then Trapezium Four would be called a trapezoid. * Due to 4 being a real square, his blocks stay a square the whole episode. * The episode is focused on 4. Goofs * When Four says "Squarey, where are you going?", his right arm is disconnected. * Rhombus Four Stays Frozen When Four leaves. * When Four slides to the picnic basket, Seven slurps out of nothing. Eight was also holding nothing, but in the next shot he had a teacup and saucer. References * The title of the episode is based on an actual book. * The episode might be based on ''The Wizard of Oz. Gallery Four's Disembodied Hand.PNG|Four's DISEMBODIED arm. weird scene right.PNG|"Look at me! I'm a Triangle!" F398B0EF-8496-4E00-94EA-A90B4ACBF520.jpeg|Triangles! Flatland.PNG|"Four sided shapes, introduce yourselves!" Quadrilaterals.PNG|Quadrilaterals AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH A PENTAGON RUN SAWAWAYUY.png|Pentagon Five dailimotion(1).png|Circle One Nonagon.PNG|Nonagon Nine Tat i have a drink.png|Seven has a drink. Sip sip i love my nothing drink.png|Seven slurps out of nothing. 34C469F0-6804-4C03-86F8-39C442B5F2A7.jpeg|Squarey discovered LINE! 8E2DBE7A-2EB4-426F-95A8-067ACAAFE517.jpeg|When three-dimensional obejects and one-dimensional objects collide. 6DC7AD9B-1526-480F-A697-A15016A02B73.jpeg|He’s flat, Four. 2B5CA911-86AA-4083-896E-CD93AE187866.jpeg|“Squarey, you’re all flat!” C9055DDE-E384-4C45-815D-9107F54E59DC.jpeg|The first Wizard of Oz reference in this episode. No tornadoes, but fine. BBC72DB3-3B22-4695-95DA-61B28FDFD782.jpeg|“One straight line!” C47D95EE-33FF-41F4-967E-5BCA4697DBD4.jpeg|Two lines make a... V. D8C14D9E-BEA6-4884-B85F-1E0E2E822D7E.jpeg|Illuminati confirmed? 31AF4E46-F999-4ADC-A442-72C4202B620C.jpeg|“Sorry!” 7F8F610A-E644-42EB-87DE-7237AB699DF2.jpeg|Four lines! 6E1E1357-D695-4793-A1C5-B77BD972E396.jpeg|Four lines make a... 84BF750A-BFC1-42EE-84D9-356031956665.jpeg|...hold on a sec. A0B28B2B-B1ED-4DC7-8AFC-1137257DE294.jpeg|“You’re not a square!” CCC4903C-3994-462E-9653-9CA9C940A536.jpeg|Rectangle 2333BB58-08DD-430B-AF20-25E8F69E1B37.jpeg|Four sides. BDD01D8A-75F0-4092-8726-55077AF10D3F.jpeg|We’re both equiangular. 29552F5C-9DDF-447D-A43C-4B939BD6C297.jpeg|But you’re also equilateral, and I am not. FE530143-CD7D-4ED8-93D8-16161E4113ED.jpeg|When people take “end of the line” literally. 533CC12E-CBA6-45D7-BE96-11C803730E94.jpeg|Five sides! 313A8837-9083-478E-8AE2-E1129168F6A6.jpeg|Six! 248FAC01-331C-47EB-B075-CB150BA4B269.jpeg|Seven! 9137EAC9-FC93-42E2-8046-B5EE509147D4.jpeg|Hexagon 3EE49AE5-D74F-4E51-A04A-4D96726C4C3F.jpeg|Heptagon 78E26BCD-1481-4549-80C5-D8E4F5DACE04.jpeg|OCTAgon. 0452DDDD-45D8-44DA-8189-824AF039A96E.jpeg|Swingset 2.0 7DAF2FE6-975B-4828-BEB7-EE8214F4518A.jpeg|One really long line FC249D11-BCD8-4CA0-BE3E-146A89A44F28.jpeg|Decagon! 4AF0FCBD-0288-40C6-B7F2-D2105A618C33.jpeg|Flatland is INFINITE!? 6C4850CB-8534-4E3B-821D-5FB9126F2A25.jpeg|Don’t worry, Blockzilla won’t ruin this one. The only ruined thing is Zero's magic. F2A20068-BD6D-41F2-8A5D-09ADB5E7904F.jpeg|Eight staring at his arms 9CA7CC17-2A8C-44DA-8792-5DF669CEA159.jpeg|...never mind. FEDFDD55-E28E-47D2-BC3D-A5658611AFD4.jpeg|The end... or is it? Fanart Numberblock_Shapes.png|Punchcar’s version My_6-10_as_Numberblock_Shapes.png|Prototype 6-10 as Flatland Shapes Hendecagon and Dodecagon.png|Arifmetix's Eleven and Twelve as Flatlanders Two Curved Sides.png|Two as a Digon, by Hawada666 Video B Category:Episodes